


The Player

by Orangecatchan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Condoms, M/M, Silly, Yaoi, gaysex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecatchan/pseuds/Orangecatchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones, or Alfred Fucking! Jones how he liked to be called, was a player in two different ways. He was the captain of the football team and he was, well, a player. His reputation was that of a heartbreaker, a ladykiller and a maneater at the same time.<br/>Arthur hated him. And he definitely didn't want to have sex with him. No, definitely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred F. Jones, or Alfred Fucking! Jones how he liked to be called, was a player in two different ways. He was the captain of the football team and he was, well, a player. His reputation was that of a heartbreaker, a ladykiller and a maneater at the same time. 

Yes, he was bi and so practically no attractive person at school was safe from his advances.  
He hit on everyone that he deemed worthy enough to take a ride on his dick. And that was really almost everyone. When asked why his standards were so low, he just said he wanted to become the best lover in the world. Nobody questioned that, since Alfred seemed to get a whole lot of training.

Some people might have found a person with that many lovers interesting and the thought of experiencing their skills appealing, but Arthur Kirkland wasn't one of them.

No, he didn't want to stumble into the next room, with Alfred's tongue in his mouth and his arms wrapped around him.

No, he didn't want to be carried in his strong arms and layed down on a bed, moaning in surprise when the larger blonde's hands massaged him trough his hands.

No, he didn't want to whimper when the guy would stand in front of him, stroking his cock into erection painfully slow.

No, he wouldn't start to beg when Alfred fingered him and found his prostate.

No, he wouldn't hiss in pain when his big cock entered him and no he wouldn't get a boner at the sight of the monster in Alfred's pants, limp but still impressive to look at.

And no, he was definitely not blushing when Alfred caught him staring and, to his own horror, moaning.

''Ah!''

Oh bollocks! Arthur stopped day-dreaming and realized that he was, indeed, staring. And Alfred F. Jones saw it. And he smirked. And he took Arthur's hand, forcing him to follow him into the next room. Which was a bedroom, since they were at a party.

The door was locked behind him when he entered and he was pushed on the bed, falling down on it on his back. 

Alfred climbed on top of him and smirked. 

''So, the little posh Arthur has the hot's for me and moans when he looks at my crotch, hm?''

Oh not this again. The two blondes had some sort of rivalry going on. It started when Alfred had hit on him a year ago and Arthur rejected him.

Ever since then, Alfred was using every opportunity he got to show Arthur how great he was and that he didn't want him anyway. After an endless amount of bickering and flirting, Arthur was entirely confused about Alfred's intentions.

Was he going to make fun of him now or seduce him?

Arthur decided to expect the first and tried to save himself from any further embarrassment.  
''N-No'' he stuttered. 

Denying it sounded like the only option he had. 

But it wasn't a good one. 

Alfred just snickered and started to kiss him. When Arthur didn't respond, a harsh pull on his dick made him do so and Alfred's tongue slipped into his mouth.

He tasted like beer, he must have had quite a few. But luckily for Arthur it was light-beer and it mainly tasted like lemonade. The Brit himself was also a bit tipsy and started to kiss back a little.

Alfred was a skilled kisser and Arthur wondered if he was also skilled in every other department.  
He was also pretty good at giving hand jobs, so good that Arthur mewled in pleased surprise when a hand massaged his balls and the other his tip so elegantly that he moaned into Alfred's mouth a few more times before he came into his hand.

Alfred stopped kissing him and just sat back to admire his work.

The little Brit was covering his face with his arm to hide a heavy blush.  
His chest heaved fast as a sign of his exhaustion. 

Alfred pulled of his own pants and boxers and exposed his hard cock.  
Arthur looked up and instantly had to moan. It looked about 8 inches long and thick.

He had been in a many relationships in his life, but never with someone that well endowed.

The Brit licked his lips as the sight and whimpered at the thought of how it would feel inside him.

Alfred noticed this of course and his smirk grew even wider.

''Like what you see?'' he whispered huskily.

Arthur nodded his head eagerly and stared at Alfred.

''Do you want it inside you?'' he asked while pumping his cock, making some precum leak out.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur wasn't able to think straight anymore. Actually, he wasn't able to think at all. He wanted to say 'No', he wanted to scream at himself, remind himself that what he was about to do was wrong. 

But the only thing that left his mouth was a breathy moan and a ''Oh God, yes!''

What could he do? He had always been the horny type. Sure, he didn't seem like it, but his hormone s always give him a hard time, literally. And how could he refuse such a tempting offer, at the sight of this much meat...

Alfred smirked, overconfident, and rummage in his pants until he found a condom.

''Have you done this before or is a little nerd like you bound to be a virgin 'till your forty?''

Arthur scowled. Great, he was already starting to regret his decision. He glared at Alfred and almost hissed at him. 

''Hurry up before I change my mind!''

The other blonde just chuckled. 

''Chill, Kitty, I'm going to ram into you soon enough''

The condom-wrapper flew somewhere else and Arthur waited, full of pleasant anticipation, for the short moment of pain before the overwhelming pressure. 

But it didn't come. He waited to see in case the American just wanted to tease him, but nothing happened. After a few minutes he looked up.

''What's going on, does the great Alfred F. have stage fright?''

And strangely enough, said Alfred really seemed to have performance problems.  
He was awkwardly fumbling with the condom. Arthur noticed that he had managed to rip it a little and he just stared, disbelieving. 

Could it be that all the rumors were wrong, fake? That the popular guy wasn't as great as the legends told? Okay, some men tended to lie about their sexual experience, but why would Alfred lie to him, even though he seemed to hate Arthur?

Why would he try to lure him into his bed when he couldn't perform and would most likely embarrass himself?

Arthur took the condom from Alfred's hands and threw it in the nearby bin.

Then he looked at the poor, flustered guy and started to speak, careful not to crush his ego.

''Alfred, could it be...are you a virgin?''

The other just stared at him for a few seconds and then pulled up the covers to hide himself.  
Arthur waited for him to say something, and then he heard sobbing.

The Brit lifted the cover and crawled next to Alfred, hugging his naked body and giving him a soft peck on his lips, petting his head.  
Why did he suddenly feel compelled to comfort his former bully? And why did cuddling him feel so nice?

Alfred sniffled a little longer and then directed his teary eyes at Arthur.

''Y...Yes, it's true. I'm still a virgin. But why didn't you already tell everybody? Why are you so nice?''

Arthur sighed and kissed Alfred again. 

''I'm not that bad. I don't hate you, you just manage to piss me off a lot, making my life harder where you can. And I thought you were the player that everyone said you were. Why did you pretend to be a modern Casanova?''

Alfred gulped loudly and mumbled something incomprehensible.

''What?''

''I love you...''

Once again, Arthur wasn't able to think anymore. 

''What? And why did you behave like such an arse then?''

Alfred sniffled again and looked away.

''I wanted to impress you. I have heard that you had been in some relationships already and so I thought that you only wanted a sexually experienced partner. And I annoyed you so much since I didn't know how to get your attention. I'm sorry, you will never have to see me again''

Arthur scowled. He wanted to comfort the poor boy, but he didn't know how.  
Then he got the idea.

He left the bed, grabbed Alfred's pants and searched his pocket until he found a condom.  
After slipping back under the covers, he took Alfred's cock into his hand and started to bring back his erection.

Alfred moaned softly and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm trying to comfort you. And I will show you how to use a condom. See?''

The Brit waited until he had the others full attention and put the condom on his hard cock.

''No lay on your back, I'm going to ride you''

Alfred did as he was told and considered asking why Arthur did this, but he was a bit too horny to ruin this moment.

Arthur pulled a bottle of lube from his own pants and fingered himself. He sat next to Alfred's legs and offered such a erotic sight that Alfred had started to pump himself.  
After a few minutes, Arthur lifted his right leg over Alfred and pushed the boy's member into his entrance. He moved slowly to make sure that Alfred didn't spill his virgin seed after a few seconds.

When he felt that his ass had adjusted to Alfred's cock, he put his hands on his stomach to push himself up and down. 

Alfred just layed back, too aroused to move, enjoying his first time. 

After a few more slow thrusts, Arthur stopped and looked into sky blue eyes.

''Are you okay?''

''Y..yes'' moaned Alfred his answer, trying not to come.

''Okay, then I will move faster, okay?''

''Wait, what?''

Alfred wanted to object but Arthur had already lifted himself up completely, until Alfred's cock almost slipped out of him, only the tip still inside. He smiled at the confused boy below him and slammed back down, glad that he hit his prostate and moaned loudly.

After a few thrusts, he had found his rhythm and slammed up and down the big cock, moaning happily. 

''Oh Alfred, your cock is so big, I love it!''

Arthur threw his head back and moaned every few seconds, loving the feeling of being so filled.  
He managed to hit his prostate most of the time and was obviously enjoying himself.

Alfred was able to see that as well and the sight of his crush having so much fun around his cock pushed him over the edge and he came hard, grabbing Arthur's hips to slam him up and down harder.

After he came, he just fell back into the pillows and his head rolled to the side. 

Arthur pinched Alfred's balls to get his attention.

''Hey lover-boy, that's not very considerate, what about me?''

He pointed at his still hard cock and Alfred pulled himself up.

Shy fingers grabbed Arthur's cock and pumped it, getting more eager and confident when he started to moan. 

Since Alfred was still hard, Arthur restarted fucking himself on the other man's cock and almost screamed when he hit his prostate while the hand on his own cock had become incredibly fast.

Alfred leaned forward to kiss Arthur, clumsily pushing his tongue inside his mouth and Arthur eagerly opened his mouth, letting out long moans when he came and his cum splurged out, landing on Alfred's chest.

Arthur lifted himself off of Alfred's lap and rolled on his back.  
He turned his head around to look at Alfred.

''Come on, you are supposed to cuddle after sex''

''Are you sure? Why would you cuddle with me? After I lied to you?''  
Alfred was confused but still pulled Arthur into his arms, hesitantly kissing his neck.

''Well, I just had sex with you, you oaf. And I definitely wouldn't do that if I didn't want to. In fact, I enjoyed it so much, I would like to try dating you and see where it leads us''

Alfred simply couldn't believe his luck. 

''Are you sure? Really, you want to date me?''

Arthur just laughed heartily.  
''Yes you git and now shut up and hug me a little harder, I won't break''

The American didn't want to disappoint his new boyfriend and so they fell asleep, they're legs tangled, happy and tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there is more smut ahead, but I wrote this late at night, so please review to get my lazy ass back to writing this.


End file.
